


Sometimes you need a push in the right direction

by Mooimagoldfish



Category: Undeadwood - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooimagoldfish/pseuds/Mooimagoldfish
Summary: It started with Arabella asking Clayton if he trusts her. Then it devolved from there.Or two pining idiots who needed a push in the right directions
Relationships: Matthew Mason/Clayton Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Sometimes you need a push in the right direction

**Author's Note:**

> So this started a while ago and due to wildfires, work and homeschooling it has taken me forever to finish.  
> Thanks to everyone on the discord for cheering me on.
> 
> No beta. I also gave up on editing at some point and will come back to fix my mistakes eventually

"Do you trust me?" Arabella asked innocently. Well as innocently as she could manage. 

"With my life? Yes. With some other things? No." Clayton pauses and narrows his eyes. "Why"

"Because Miriam and I want to set you up on a blind date."

"No." He snaps. nonononono Clayton doesn't want to date anyone. Not when the one person he is interested in is off limits... aint fair to anyone. 

"Come on Clayton! When was the last time you went on a date? When was the last time you cut loose and had some fun? What's the worst that can happen?"

Clayton rubs his hand on the back of his neck and watches as Bella gives him her best puppy dog pout.

"Worst case scenario is you waste an hour or two while getting free drinks. I'll set it up at the Gem on a night Aly is bartending. That way he can help you bail in the very unlikely case you need to bail."

" Fuck! Alright. Not like I have any real plans anyway.." Except unsuccessfully avoiding feelings by hanging out with the horses and some pining but no-one really needs to know about that Clayton thought. "So tell me about this guy Bella. You're going to be my bailout call right?"

"He's a friend Miriam made while she was coming here from Cheyenne. He moved to this neck of the woods a while back. And I promise, you will not need me or Aly to help you lemon law this guy" Bella said. She wasn't looking at Clayton, she was busy texting.

Arabella: Sharpe's on board..kinda..  
Miriam: great. I'm talking to Matt now

"I'm not doing this unless you give me a bailout call" Clayton said stubbornly. 

‐------  
Across town

A soft knock on the door distracts Matthew from the sermon he is half-heartedly working on. Matthew opens the door and finds Miriam waiting on the porch. 

"Miss Miriam what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for ya?" Matthew says smiling while letting her into his small house behind the church

"I have a question of a personal matter. I hope it’s not too forward of me”

“Miriam, I’ve known you for many years now, we are practically family, and I officiated your wedding. Whatever it is you can just go ahead and say it. Nothing you say will leave this room unless you want it to.”

Miriam smiles and pauses before she speaks. Matthew can tell she is choosing her words carefully. “I think it will be best if I just cut to the chase Matthew. I can’t help but notice you go on a lot of dates. What is it that you are looking for Sugar?”

Clayton. Matthew takes a deep breath. Whatever he thought miriam was going to say, well this wasn't it. “I’m not entirely sure anymore Miriam. I think I’ll just know when I meet the right guy.” Or if ‘ve already found him. Matthew thought morosely. Sometimes it really sucks being in love with your best friend. Miriam is talking again. Describing some friend of Arabella that they want to try and set him up with. Someone who is ‘a perfect match’ for him. If he was listening fully, Matthew might have been able to guess who she was describing.

Matthew agreed. What was the worst that could happen? At least this date had the possibility of distracting him from the pining he’s been doing more and more.

‐-‐---

Dumpster fire watch party group chat (dfwpgc)

Miriam: both men are on board.  
Kaity: alright I've got the popcorn. Who is bringing drinks.  
Whitney: I will.  
Celine: great i just finished helping Mr fogg set up the sound system. Anna is bringing a white board.  
Whitney: Y?  
Anna: thinking of setting up some bets. Who figures everything out first. How long it takes. Who tries to leave first. Will it get awkward. Will those to goddamned idiots finally realize they are in love with eachother. That kinda thing.  
Kaity: you and aly are evil and I love yall for it.  
Celine: so everyone be there around 645? Incase one of them shows up early?  
Aly: perfect. Enter the office through the back so noone sees all yall.

‐-----

Clayton walked into the gem a few minutes before 7. And no he was not nervous. Nope not at all. The palm sweat was just because its fucking Deadwood, and despite the fact that it's fall and might rain later, it's fucking hot out. He walked up to the bar and took his usual seat. Aly walked over, holding a glass up silently asking if Clay wanted his usual. Clayton nodded his assent and then reached for his phone to text Bella

Clayton:I'm here. Don't think hes here yet. Can you at least tell me what he looks like.

Arabella: Tall, tattood, wearing a black shirt, copenhagen can in the left back pocket of his pants.

Clayton: a cope ring really bella how do you know I'm going to be looking at this guy's ass

Arabella: BECAUSE I KNOW YOU

Clayton took a long sip of his whiskey. fuckin city folk I swear to god he thought always meddlin. Looking around Clayton noticed that a few more people had entered the bar, including a familiar face. "Hey Matty. What cha up to?"

Matthew broke into an easy smile that made Clayton's stomach swoop. Matthew looked nice tonight, he had the sleeves of his black button up shirt rolled up so that you could see part of the tattoos that cover both arms. "Waiting on my date. I guess he's running a little late" Clayton tried not to let his disappointment show. Not that it mattered. He was waiting on a date of his own and besides he wasn't Matthew's type. All the flings and short lived relationships he's watched Matthew go through are proof enough of that. Clayton was pulled out of his depressing thoughts by Aly approaching with another glass of whiskey. " You guys want any food while you wait?"  
" Sure. I have no idea when he's going to get here.." Clayton said before muttering " or even who he is."

"Are you waiting for someone too?" Matthew asked, trying desperately to keep the smile on his face. 

" yeah. I got talked into a blind date. Not going to make that mistake again."

" oh. Well since both our dates are late do you want to wait together?" Matthew asked tentatively. Secretly he hoped that both their dates would be very late so that he could hang out with Clay a while. He did his best to ignore how pathetic it felt.

Clayton was only mildly upset he had been stood up. Getting to hang out with his best friend was a good use of his time instead. They played a game of pool, shared an appetizer plate and caught up.

Just before 730 Clayton got the promised call from Arabella. " 'scuse me while i take this" he said standing up and walking away from Matthew

" How's it going?"  
" He didn't show Bella."  
" You are such a moron" Arabella said with a resigned sigh and hung up.

When Clayton returned to the bar. Matthew was texting. His brow was furrowed slightly. "Bail out call?" He asked.

"Yeah. Looks like she was right after all." Clayton said before continuing at Matthew's confused look. "Arabella swore up and down that I wouldn't need it. She could have told me that Miriam's friend backed out last minute. Instead she called me a moron and hung up on me."

Matthew put his phone down. " Wonder why" he said. Standing up Matthew grabbed the can of copenhagen he had probably gotten out while clay was on the phone and slipped it into his left back pocket.

Clayton looked at Matthew. Things started clicking into place. Black shirt? Check. Tattoos? Check. Copenhagen ring? Fuckin check. 

"Matthew" Clayton said slowly." Who did you say you were meeting again?"

"You're um you're not the only one who was supposed to be on a blind date.."  
\------  
Dfwpgc

Aly: I hope yall can realize I can smell the popcorn you made  
Aly: bring me some  
Brittany: this is painful to watch  
Celine: Aly did you see Clay's face i think he may be close to figuring it out  
Anna: I'm bringing you popcorn love 

\--  
"Miriam said that Arabella had a friend who was single and looking and 'exactly my type' " Matthew said

Clayton sat frozen for a moment before taking a large gulp of whiskey.  
" So Miriam set you up with 'a friend of Bella’s' and Bella set me up with 'a friend of Miriam’s'. Wait a goddamn minute. If this is their idea of a prank I'm not here for it." He said grabbing his phone.

At that moment Annabelle came through the door with a bag of popcorn wearing a shirt that said you're kicking me smalls.

Clay was text furiously and then made a call.  
Aly looked at Anna and smiled. He was watching Matthew and Clay closely while pretending he wasn't. He kissed Annabelle and took the bag of popcorn. Matthew looked at both of them, looked at clay and looked back at them. 

\----  
Dfwpgc

Arabella: so clayton knows. Don't know if matthew has been told or figured it out  
Kaity: what makes you say that  
arabella : the 8 texts I've gotten and the 3 calls I've ignored  
Arabella : imagemessage

Clayton: bella!  
Damnit bella answer the phone  
What have I ever done to you  
ARABELLA !!!!  
I fell fo your fuckin prank now answer the God damn phone  
Arabella Marie Livingston-Landisman answer the phone  
I hate you right now  
Why would yall fuckin humiliate me like this bella you know he doesn't like me like that. 

Arabella: hes calling Mir right now

__back in the bar___

Matthew is holding his glass of whiskey and talking to Anna pretending he isn't actually listen to Clayton leave some very interesting voice-mails for Bella and Miriam 

"Miriam Ruth Landisman-Livingston if you don't answer the phone right fuckin now I'm going to.. actually I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but you can bet your finest whiskey it ain't going to be good" Clayton hangs up the phone and runs his hand through his hair in frustration. There is a faint blush on his cheeks from the combination of embarrassment and whiskey.

He throws back the rest of his whiskey and bolts for the door. Without thinking Matthew rises and goes after Clayton.  
"Clay wait."  
" fuck off Reverend"  
Matthew grabs Clayton's arm and spins him around so they are face to face.  
"No. Not till you tell me why your running off like a spooked colt "  
Clayton doesn't respond. He just looks ahead. Not a Matthew, but at a point just past his shoulder. 

Dfwpgc  
Celine: clays running  
Miriam: we can't hear them, they've moved away from the mics  
Brittany: im going in there  
Kaity: im going in too from the front door. That way I can catch clay if he makes it to the door  
Whitney: Anna get your tongue out of Alys mouth and pay attention!

\----------

As Matthew looks at Clayton's face, Britney sneaks behind the bar and makes her way to the dj booth. She grabs a microphone and ducks down so the men can't see her.

" Please tell me whats going on"  
Clayton moves his head so he is look Matthew in the face but Is still refusing to meet his eyes  
" aint important Mason." He says softly. Clay finally meets his eyes and speaks again, voice a little harder now, "I'm leavin'"

Things start to click for Matthew. Clayton doesn't like attention drawn on him. The fact that Miriam and Arabella have meddled doesn't sit right with him. There's something else going on, something that Clayton obviously doesn't want to tell Matthew 

"I won't stop you if you really want to leave Clay, but I thought we were both having a good time. I .. I like spendin' time with ya."

Claytons eyes widened a bit. He looked conflicted. He also enjoyed spending time with Matthew but didn't allow himself to spend much time with him, especially alone. Easier that way so he wouldn't get his hopes up. Clay knew that Matthew wasn't attracted to him like that. Distance was supposed help this silly crush fade.

" This. This was Arabella's idea of a prank. I'm sorry you got caught up in it too. I know you don't think of me like that. Have a good evening Rev" Clayton twisted his wrist out of Matthew's loose grasp and finished his journey to the door.

" Kaity block the door" Brittany barked into the mic.

It was too late however. Clayton slipped past Kaity and out the door. Matthew dodged out of the way of Kaity and into the bar parking lot. 

It was raining a bit now. Clayton had stopped under the overhang to light a cigarette. Between the rain and the wind he wasn't having much luck. 

"Clay!" Clayton startled a bit when he heard Matthew's voice. He gave up trying to light his coffin nail (haha) and set out towards the main road. By the time Matthew catches up to him, they are in the middle of the parking lot.

" Wait. Please. " Matthew says in an urgent whisper. " i didn't know you felt that way about me. I'm sorry for being so blind and not seeing what was right in front of me the entire time. I never said anything because I didn't know how you felt. Always thought I wasn't good enough for you." Its spoken in a rush but there is no denying the honesty in those warm brown eyes.

Clayton was speechless. Is this really happening or did he finally get gravely injured on a job for Al and is currently lying in a coma.  
Thunder thudded above them almost drowning out Clayton's broken whisper of "Really?"  
Matthew nodded. Lightning cracked in the distance and Clayton surged forward and kissed Matthew. It wasn't a deep kiss just barely more than a peck. Clayton looked into Matthew's eyes. " Was that okay to do? I probably shoulda -" the rest of whatever Clayton was going to say was cut off as Matthew kissed him. After a moment his tounge licked across Matthew's lips. Matthew responded by opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. Clayton had one hand in Matthew's hair and one on his hip.. Matthew moaned softly into the kiss and placed one hand on the small of Claytons back, bringing him impossibility closer. The same time they needed to come up for air, a wolf whistle came from the door of the bar. Still holding on to Matthew,Clayton peered around the other man and saw Aly, Anna, Whitney, Kaity, Celine and Brittany standing in the doorway of the bar. Kaity, Clayton noticed, was on the phone with someone.  
" uh huh.... Yeah, they definitely figured it out.... They also have seem to find their way out of the black forrest of fuckin pining... Brittany has the evidence...Yeah, they are glaring at us now. See you two soon. Bye"

"How long have all yall been here?" Clayton asked  
"The whole time." Anna said  
" And what did Miss Kaity mean by 'Brittany the evidence?' " Matthew asked, not really sure if he wanted his question answered or not.  
" Well Miss Stubbs is still holding down the fort at the Bella union, and Miriam and Arabella didn't want to risk y'all seeing their cars in the parking lot so they tuned in from their house. And well yall finally figured things out out here so we wanted to make sure everyone knew the results. "

" Do what your saying is you fucks m---" Matthew clapped a hand over Clayton's mouth. "I think what Mr. Sharpe here was trying to ask was, were all of you involved? And what exactly is this evidence?" Matthew spoke calmly. Clayton had given up snarling behind Matthews hand and was currently licking and trying to bite his palm.

" I took a picture of yall snogging in the rain." Brittany said happily. " Now it sounds like Bella and Miriam are going to be joining us soon. Why don't we all go inside, it's pouring out."

Matthew and Clayton only stay at the Gem for another hour or so. Just long enough for Bella and Miriam to appear. Clayton scowls at them and mutters a few less than kind things under his breath about them being nosy and meddling and why the fuck couldn't they have just said something like normal ass people. The moments when Clayton isn't directly threatening someone his face is softer. He is smiling and constantly next to Matthew. He isn't thrilled with how things happened but is pleased with the results. And Matthew? Matthew looks happier than anyone has seen him be in quite some time.

It wasn't raining as hard now but they called a ride instead. Neither Matthew or Clayton paid much attention to Jonny as he ubered them back to Clayton's apartment. They don't waste any time racing up to the door. He's not sure about Matthew but Clayton has more than a few ideas on how to spend the rest of the evening.

\-------  
Later

Clayton untangles himself from Matthew. As quietly as he can he dresses in all black and ties his hair back. This is one of the few times he is willingly going without his hat.

He leave a note for Matthew that reads  
have some work to take care of be back soon- C

He kisses the top of Matthew's head. Matthew mutters in his sleep and shifts, seeking out the warm spot Clayton has abandoned. His 'work' shouldn't take too long and soon he will be back in Matthew's arms.

Clayton starts his truck and sets off for his first destination. He picked the hardest location first. Breaking and entering isn't exactly new to him. He's done it many times before, just never with these particular goals in mind.

Its almost two easy to pick the lock on the back door. Quieter than should be possible in cowboy boots, Clayton goes through the kitchen and into the living room. He finds what he was looking for right by the front door. 3 over sized purses and one small duffle are sitting on a bench. Clayton takes a moment to listen for movement upstairs. He doesn't want to get caught, especially not in a house like this where every occupant owns at least one shotgun. 

Quickly and quietly he removes the dance clothes and make up bag out of the first bag. He dumps the contents of the second bag into the first and moves along to the next bag. He continues until all the bags no longer have their original contents. Going back into the living room Clayton locates a zip lock bag in a drawer of the coffee table and replaces it with an identical one he had in his pocket. Having completed his objectives Clayton exits the house relocking the door on the way out.

It's a short drive to his next destination. Clayton parks a few houses down. Attached to the garage is a regular door that has a doggy door. Clayton slides his messenger bag in ahead of him then starts squirming through the door. He is slim enough that he can get through the doggy door with only a little bit of wiggling needed. He wouldn't have been able to make it through if he was wearing his gun belts. Thankfully no-one is around to see this.  
Going from the garage to the kitchen is easy. Pulling out a thing of coffee grounds, it is simple work to switch the regular stuff with decaf. Clayton puts the normal coffee into his messing bag when a sound catches him by surprise. 

Annabelle is leaning against the door jam, arms crossed and resting on her bump. Clay startles and opens his mouth to try to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why he is in her kitchen and messing with her husband's coffee at 130 in the morning. Annabelle beats him to the punch.

"Mornin' Clay. Can I make a pot of the good stuff before you take it?"

" I ummm yeah sure I guess?" He says, confused by her question. Of all the reactions he was expecting, it wasn't this. Clayton hands her the coffee grounds and stands a little awkwardly in the kitchen. Anna moves around the kitchen setting up some mugs for coffee. She is pouring coffee into a travel mug when she says, " if you want to mess with his tobacco, Alyousis keeps it in his jacket by the door." Beaming, Clayton moves into the hallway and finds Alyousis' jacket and tobacco tin. He dumps the tobacco into the can he grabbed from Matty's pants before leaving. Clayton grabs the tin of jerky chew he bought at the corner store. He puts the shredded jerky into the tobacco can. Going back into the kitchen Clayton sees Anna putting some cookies into a ziplock bag. " Sorry 'bout disturbing you miss Anna" he says. 

"Dont worry about it Clayton. I was up. This kid loves using my bladder as a soccer ball this time of night. How did you get in here anyway?"

"Doggy door in the garage"

"Remind me to have Aly bolt that closed on of these days. No offense"

Clayton laughed quietly "none taken. I am guessing you won't be telling him about our little conversation "  
"Nope" she said popping her lips on the 'p'. She took a bite of a cookie. " why don't I let ya out the front door. I'm sure you want to finish whatever errands you have left and get back to Matty." Clayton blushed slightly and nodded his agreement. Walking with him to the front door Anna kissed him on the cheek before shooing him out the door. "I'm glad everything worked out clay. Have a good night. Don't forget I expect both you and Matthew at the baby shower Sunday. "  
Anna handed him the bag of cookies and the travel mug of coffee and sent him back into the night 

The last house is easiest to get into but could be argued that it is the most dangerous. He doesn't want to get cursed if he is discovered. Using the key on his keyring Clayton enters the house and goes into the kitchen. He grabs some of the little jars bella keeps on the window ledge and neatly removes and switches the labels until they are all mixed. Next he moves to the bar and grabs the expensive whiskey. He dumps the whiskey into a large measuring cup. Next he pulls a bottle of apple juice out of his messenger bag and pours it into the whiskey bottle. He rinses the apple juice container as quietly as he can and then pours the whiskey in the apple juice container. Clayton puts the container back into his bag. Next he moves all the bottles from the bar to on top of the refrigerator. Clayton then grabs the step stool Miriam uses. Placing it under his arm, Clayton grabs his messenger bag and lets himself out of the house. 

10 minutes later Clayton is opening up the door to his apartment. He replaced Matthew's tobacco into his pants and placed the apple juice container with whiskey and the coffee on the counter to deal with in the morning. Until then? Well he has a naked man in his bed that he should get back to.

\------  
The next morning 

Matthew checks his phone sometime after breakfast. He sees a series of texts from most of his friends asking if he was involved. He is not quite sure what happened and also not sure he wants to know honestly. Amongst the accusations and questions is a picture message from Brittany. The picture is of Matthew and Clayton kissing in the rainy deserted parking lot of the Gem. The caption reads " yall just needed a little push in the right direction "  
Matthew immediately saves the image and goes back to snuggling Clayton on his couch.


End file.
